


Preoccupation

by kangeiko



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-23
Updated: 2006-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow is a very busy lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preoccupation

"Our rights are being violated."

Snow, who was trying to juggle 58 things at once, was not particularly impressed. "I'm afraid that's not our department."

"But –"

"Honestly. It's not our department. You should speak to Mr Wolf. In fact, you should definitely be speaking to Mr Wolf about this, if it's as bad as you say."

"Ms White. We're not asking for much. No funds. No legal representation. We just want an acknowledgement that our rights are being violated."

"And I'm saying that rights violations come under security, which is the Sheriff's department. You don't even need an appointment."


End file.
